homewreckersfandomcom-20200213-history
Fighting Fantasy Game (Working Title)
Fighting Fantasy Game is a single-player adventure game inspired by the Fighting Fantasy gamebooks. The game is primarily story driven with branching storylines and enemy encounters along the way. Depending on the player's choices during the game, the outcome can be vastly different with each playthrough. Many NPC characters inhabit the gameworld and may offer the player information to help them on their journey. Genres Tropes Platforms Target Audience * 15 to 40 years old * Fighting Fantasy fans * Choose Your Own Adventure fans * Adventure game fans * Walking simulator fans Story Fighting Fantasy Game is based on The Forest of DoomThe Forest of Doom - WikipediaThe Forest of Doom (book) | Titannica | FANDOM powered by WikiaForest of Doom by Ian LivingstoneFighting Fantasy 03 Forest Of Doom (Puffin Adventure Gamebooks): Steve Jackson, Ian Livingstone: 9780140316049: Amazon.com: Books by Ian LivingstoneIan Livingstone - WikipediaIan Livingstone | Titannica | FANDOM powered by Wikia. Scene 1 It is night time. The player sits by an open fire with their broadsword skewered into the ground. There is a noise in the bushes so the player grabs their sword and goes to investigate. They find a dwarf with two crossbow bolts protruding from his torso, they carry him over to the fire and give him a drink of water. The dwarf starts shouting, says his name is Bigleg, and tells the player a story. The dwarf dies and the player finds some gold and a map on his body, they go to sleep pondering what the dwarf just told them. Scene 2 In the morning the player gathers up their possessions and heads south towards Yaztromo's tower. The walk is long and takes over half a day in-game time. Gameplay The game is played from a first person perspective at all times. Movement The camera bobs up and down as the player walks. There is no fast travel and travel distances are semi-realistic, often taking a long time to walk to the next location. This should discourage players from hopping back and forth between locations and encourage them to ensure they're ready before moving on to the next destination. The player is free to go where they want however, only the geometry necessary to progress the story is present in the scene at any one time. Out of bounds areas are blocked off. Inventory The player wears a backpack that can hold a limited amount of items. The amount of items they can carry depends on the size of the items as they must all fit into the backpack. The player starts the game with a few items and either finds more on their journey or buys them from other characters. Some items can only be used in certain situations. Objectives The player must complete objectives to move forward in the game. These objectives are specific to the current situation and may involve such things as: talking to somebody, interacting with an object, or going to sleep. Narrative The narrative begins in a linear fashion until the player encounters a choice they can make. The choice is not made immediately obvious to the player and may be as subtle as attacking an NPC instead of talking to them. The player will not necessarily know the direction of their journey has changed due to their actions. Interaction The player targets an entity by looking at it when they are close enough to interact with it. The entity's name is displayed in the middle of the screen when the player is targeting it. The player interacts with entities by pressing the interact button while targeting them. The game is paused and an action menu is displayed when the player interacts with an entity. Conversation Conversation is a fundamental part of the game and talking to people is one of the main ways the story progresses. NPCs provide information to help the player on their quest and the more the player talks to NPCs the more information they obtain. If the player is really stuck, talking to enough NPCs will give them the answer they need to move forward. Conversations are either initiated by NPCs or by the player interacting with an NPC. Conversation options are presented to the player when they have an opportunity to speak and the game is paused while they choose an option. Combat Combat is triggered at pre-determined points in the storyline, there are no random encounters and an enemy will not be encountered again except for specific cases. Melee combat is inspired by fighting games such as Street Fighter. The attack button swings your sword and pressing attack in combination with the movement keys performs different attacks. Blocking is performed by attacking at the same time as the opponent, this results in the two weapons coming together and being deflected harmlessly. There is a standard attack button and a strong attack button. The strong attack does more damage than the standard attack but takes longer to execute, leaving the player open to retaliation. Controls These are the default controls when in-game: User Interface Controls Menu The controls menu displays the current controller mapping and allows the player to change it. Controller specific settings are also displayed and changed here. Settings Menu The settings menu displays the current game settings and allows the player to change them. These are the default options: Data Persistence All saving is handled automatically. Every time the player interacts with the world the game is saved to disk immediately. The game state is also saved to disk once every minute. Tools Console The debug console prints messages from the log to the top of the screen. The messages are colour-coded according to the following table: Commands can be entered in the console to assist development and testing. References